cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Teddy
Plot The plot is in New Stuff City (parody of New York City), where there is a teddy bear that talks, Teddy, that, with his friends and brother, Bibi, have cool misadventures. In the first episode, it is revealed that Teddy and his friends used to live in Stuffampton (parody of Southampton). Bibi does appear in the Season 1, 10th Episode. The series parodies many films, movies, TV series, and more. On 2014, Toapy was cancelled, The New Webisodes of Spiderman got in hiatus, and Fight!Cartoons! was cancelled, leaving Teddy and Friends the only series. Future film On December 2013, Edgar Zabaleta announced a possible movie called The Teddy Movie. It is going to be made sometime in May 31, 2014. Characters Teddy Zabaleta, a 10-year old yellow stuffy bear that lives in New Stuff City with his friends. He is the main character. Bibi Zabaleta, a 9-year old gray stuffy bear. He appears in "Alien Invasion Around the Galaxy" and is Teddy's best brother forever (BBF). Om Nom, a 5-year old green alien. Is cute, childish and loves candy. He is based on Cut the Rope's Om Nom. Tin Woodman, a also 10-year old tin woodman who is Teddy's best friend. He does appear on Seasons 3,4 and is based on The Wizard of Oz's Tin Woodman. Turbo, a snail who is fast by turbo and first appeared in "Further Adventures of Sherteddy Holmes" as being guest star. He is based on the movie that hit theaters July 17, 2013. He is now with the gang. Charlie Brown, a comic strip character that is based on the comics Peanuts characters. Appears in Season 3. Mr. Snuggles, a minion who turns good when he joins the stuffy gang. He doesn't appear on Season 2 and 3. He is based on the movie sequel that hit theaters July 3. John Crazy, is Teddy's maniac friend. First appeared on Season 1's episode "The Gangarell Universe" and is rumored to appeared on a future Season 3 episode, since he doesn't appear on Season 2. It turns out John Crazy was dead in Season 1 and will not be in Season 3 like it was rumored. But he appears unexpectedly and is not really dead. John's Robot, is John's robot creation. He is maniac like his inventor. Stella, is a pink bird an is in love with all the stuffy boys in the stuffy gang (mostly Teddy). She is based on one of the Angry Birds. She kissed Teddy in "New Year's Kiss, Part 2". But Teddy doesn't love her. Her last appearance is Poistelladon 2: Return of Blue and appears again in "Teddy + Stella" as a guest star. Kitty, is a kitten with a gold bracelet and loves Kitty, but Stella does, too, much to Kitty's dismay. Her other name is Elizabeth and is Queen Elizabeth's cat (because that's when she got the name Elizabeth. Teddy loves her, too, as they also kissed in "New Year's Kiss, Part 2". In the upcoming episode Baby Teddy, she will get pregnant and give birth to Angry Birds. Pac-man, is a yellow orb with a great taste for food. He was thought to have a crush on Matilda. He is based on the arcade game character. Bart, is a character of The Simpsons but appears in the series. Frank Cap the Rap Moose, is an anthropomorphic moose who likes rap and is a new character. He appeared in last night's new episode, Murder Mystery, as he sang "Move Like Jagger". Wookie, is a fortune Wookie, of that of Star Wars. He also appeared in Murder Mystery. Larry, Teddy's annoying cousin that will appear in The Cousin. He is a coffee barista. Unlike Teddy, he's a Lego guy. He appears in the series due to The Lego Movie (because he appears in the movie). The Kids On the episode Baby Teddy, Kitty incredibly gave birth to Angry Bird. The Angry Birds kids are listed here below: Hal, one of the kids and is based on the Angry Birds' '' Green Bird. '''Bubbles', another one of the kids. He has a similarity like of candy like Om Nom. Chuck, Songs featured 'Key' * When it says "Episode" only on it, it means the episode the song was sung in. Guest stars Finn the Human Jake the Dog Ice King BMO Blue Matilda Aliens (villain) The aliens are the stuffy gang's smart enemies. They will do anything to take over Stuffearth. They live somewhere in the galaxy. King Alien, the king of all aliens and has power, since he is the king. Duh! The "Milk" Alien, is the funniest alien of all aliens. He is good at cannoning and only says "Milk". He goes with the stuffy gang. Queen Alien, is King Alien's wife. Alien Son, is going to be a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's son. He is to appear in Season 4. Alien Daughter, is also a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's daughter. She is to appear in Season 4 too. Alien Minions, are King Alien's minions and their mission is to destroy Stuffkind. International broadcast Series Overview Notes * A pilot for the series was never aired. However, it could air on Season 4 or 5 or 6 in the future. * 21 episodes were for Season 3;however, some episodes didn't aired and only 17 episodes aired for this season. * Before there was 6 seasons planned for this series, it was considered 12 seasons!. * This series will end July 2014. Short series Episode list 'Pilot (2013)' 'Season 1 (2013)' 'Season 2 (2013)' 'Season 3 (2013-2014)' 'Season 4 (2014)' On 2014, a season 4 was renewed by The Teddy Channel, which makes this series the first series to go over 2 seasons. The season premiered January 2014. In this season, Kitty is pregnant and give birth to Angry Birds, John Crazy comes alive, Bart Simpson from The Simpsons starts to appear more, new characters such as Frank Cap the Rap Moose and Wookie appear, Kitty works in a pun to Schlitterbahn and Bibi and Om Nom find out they're brothers! Upcoming episodes Confirmed plots In "Stuffy 2075", a stuffy from the future will come to present day and warn the gang about the aliens. This episode is planned for March 2014. In "Oh Say I Can Stuff I", the gang claim they see George Stuffington. In "New Stuff City Cotton Massacre", the gang accidentally make creatures that start to grow fangs and invade New Stuff City. "New Stuff City Is In Danger" is the 1-hour special that will premiere July 2014 as the series finale. It is about aliens finally invading New Stuff City. "Teddy & Bibi's Stufftastic Birthday Party" will be one of the last episodes of Season 4. This episode will celebrate both Teddy and Bibi's birthdays parties. The unaired pilot of the series will air. Instead of airing as The Stuffy Pilot, it will air as O, Stuffmerica. Notes "We Are Legos" premiered to celebrate the releasing of The Lego Movie "Teddy Time" also aired because Adventure Time is heading for its sixth season. ------------------------ 'Season 5 (2014)' The Adventures of Teddy & Friends was planned for a 5th season premiering March of 2014. It is the 1st season to have more episodes (52 for this season.) 'Season 6 (2014)' The Adventures of Teddy & Friends was renewed for a 6th season premiering Summer 2014. It is the last season and this is the 2nd season to have more episodes (52 for the last season, too!). ------------------------- 'Minisodes' The Adventures of Teddy & Friends announced minisodes to first air September 12, 2013. But the only short that aired was The Bottle. Plot Teddy and the gang deal with every-day problems in this short series. 13 episodes are planned It was not renewed for a Minisodes: Season 2. It was presumed that the other shorts would air sometime in 2014.3 Every episode starts with the article "The". On Feb. 3, 2014, 9 episodes were added for the short series, which will make it have 22 episodes.